Swan Lake
by x-o-x-o-Jayy
Summary: This is just like the story of "Swan Lake" except it's the winx version. Bloom/Sky Rated M for later chapters


**I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! But I had a little family emergency so I couldn't be on the Internet for so long!! But have no fear because I am back and I am typing!!!!**

**P.S.: I don't own Winx Club. (No matter how much I want to, though.)**

**P.S.S: I rewrote this chapter.**

**~ Swan Lake ~**

_Chapter 1:_ _The Legendary Golden Dragon_

Far away in a magical planet called Sparx, there lived a king and a queen. The land was filled with beautiful plants and the kingdom was too nice to have war with. The king and queen were finally blessed with their second baby.

"Oh, Oritel! Look at our second baby daughter! She is just…gorgeous!!!" Miriam squealed while showing her husband their baby.

"I know. And look! She has your eyes and smile!" Oritel told his wife.

"Daphne! Come and look at your baby sister!!!" Miriam called her first daughter.

A little girl looking about 10 years old came in and took the baby from the queen's hands.

"Hi, my lil' sis!" Daphne squealed while caressing the baby's cheeks, "I am your big sister, Daphne! Okay? It's Daphne! It's pronounced as Daf-knee!"

The king and queen then left the baby room and to the throne while leaving Daphne and the baby back in the baby's room.

Daphne laid her baby sister on a royal Sparxian baby high chair and started feeding her.

"Here you go! Eat up! You need to get full to get strong like your big sis!" Daphne joked while feeding the baby with Gerber's puree vegetables.

Daphne then wiped the baby's mouth and gave her a toy to play with. The baby started playing with it and started squealing a cute sound. The baby then looked her window as if she heard something fly by.

"What's wrong, Baby Bloom? You see something?" Daphne asked, "Oh! You're looking at the royal garden!"

Daphne then took Bloom in her hands and went to the royal garden.

"Look over there, Bloom! That's a Pegasus!" Daphne said to Bloom while showing her a tree that was cut into a Pegasus.

Daphne then showed Bloom a swan-cut tree.

"Now, this one is shaped as a Swan! Can you say Swan?" Daphne said slowly for Bloom.

"Sw…Sw…..Swa…….Swa…….Swan!" Bloom slowly pronounced.

"Smart girl!" Daphne squealed caressing the baby's cheeks again.

Suddenly, Daphne also heard a whooshing sound coming from the sky. Daphne looked up at the sky and found something glowing and it was coming closer and closer to her.

"What is that?" Daphne asked herself.

Then, Daphne thought she saw face of a dragon looking down on her.

Daphne gasped, "I swear I just saw a dragon looking down on me!!!"

Daphne got scared for her and her baby sister so she ran back inside the palace.

"Mother! Father! Come QUICK!!!!" Daphne shouted in a scared tone.

The king and queen then rushed down the stairs and to Daphne with Bloom still in her arms.

"What? What is wrong, daughter?" they both asked.

"Come! Hurry!" Daphne shouted giving Bloom to her mother and she grabbed both of her parents' wrists.

She dragged them back out to the royal garden and pointed to the sky.

"LOOK! UP IN THE SKY! IT'S A DRAGON!!!!" Daphne shouted.

The three of them looked up and saw…nothing.

"We don't see anything!" Miriam said.

"No! It can't be! I swear I just saw a dragon looking down on me!" Daphne screamed in a positive tone.

They then started looking up at the sky in different areas on the garden.

"There!" Daphne shouted pointing to a small face of a dragon in the sky.

They looked and she was right! There was a small face of a dragon looking down on them but it was strange because…it was coming closer and closer to Bloom!

"OOOH!!!" Daphne said in realization, "The dragon wasn't looking down on _me_! It was looking down on Bloom!"

"Yes it is," Oritel said still watching the dragon's face come closer to Bloom.

Suddenly, when the dragon's face reached Bloom's baby face it vanished leaving a sparkling medallion!

(A/N: The medallion is the medallion that Bloom had in Season 2. Remember, it had a rose in the middle with their family names around it!)

Bloom then giggled while she held the medallion in her cute chubby hands.

"Oh! What a beautiful medallion! Bloom will wear this everyday in memory of the Dragon Fire now in her hands," Miriam said, ""Daphne, don't you remember when you finally had your Dragon Powers?"

"Yes! But…that was when I was 5 and I had the Silver Dragon not the Dragon Fire! Also, how can Bloom have it when she's only 1 year old?"

"Well, you see, Daphne. I had the Elements Dragon and the power of the Dragons has been passed on down for generations! Now, my second daughter, Bloom, has the Legendary Golden Dragon also known as the Dragon Fire!"

"But how can she have a Legendary Dragon?" Oritel asked confused.

Miriam then waved her hand and made a book appear float in front of them. The book's title was **"**_**Powers of the Dragons**__"_. Miriam flipped through pages and stopped at a page where it showed the Dragon Fire.

"Here! See! This book tells all about the powers of the Dragons especially the Legendary Golden Dragon!" Miriam said showing them the book.

"Wow! This book is so HUGE!!!" Daphne screamed.

Miriam then started reading from the page, "The Legendary Golden Dragon is also known as the Dragon Fire. It is the most powerful dragon that has ever lived. It is Invincible meaning that it can't be beaten (_**EVER**_)! Nothing can bring the Dragon Fire down not even Water nor Air. The Dragon Fire is brought upon a baby whom it thinks is capable of having its power."

Miriam then waved her hand again and made the book vanished after she read the first paragraph.

"So…does that mean that Bloom is going to be unbeatable?" Daphne asked with jealousy.

"Yes," Miriam simply answered, "Now, let's go! We must celebrate Bloom's 1st Birthday!"

They all went back inside and started the celebration. There were kings and queens from all over the planet. They all sat on the Royal Sparxian chairs.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to our daughter's 1st Birthday!" Oritel said making a toast, "Cheers!"

"CHEERS!!!" Everyone hollered.

The Eracklyon King and Queen laid their 2-year-old son in the playpen with Bloom.

"Go on, Sky! Give Princess Bloom your present," Jolene (Sky's mom) said.

Baby Sky slowly walked towards Bloom with a small neatly wrapped present in his small hands.

"H-H-Here you go…Pr-Pr-Princess Bloom," Sky said with his baby tone.

Bloom was still a baby so she just giggled at smiled. Sky also giggled and smiled.

"Oh! Sky! Here, put your present here on the table!" Miriam said pointing to a table near the playpen. Sky took baby steps and placed his small gift on the table and went back to Bloom.

"Hi! I'm Prince Sky of Eracklyon!" Sky said, "And you sure are cute!!!"

Sky waited for a response from Bloom but then he remembered that she was just a baby still.

"Oh…I forgot…..you're a baby," Sky sighed.

The Solarian and other planets' kings and queens placed their children in the playpen with Bloom and Sky.

"Hi, I'm Stella!" a blonde one-year-old said.

"I'm Musa!"

"I'm Flora!"

"I'm Tecna!"

"I'm Layla!"

"I'm Brandon also known as Prince Sky's first squire!" a cute brunette 2-year-old boy said.

"I'm Riven!"

"I'm Helia!"

"I'm Timmy!"

"And I'm Nabu but you can call me Ophir!"

They all played with Bloom and they giggled when Bloom giggled but cried when Bloom cried. They were all having a wonderful time but sadly the day ended.

"Okay, Sky. Time to go! Say good-bye to Bloom," Jolene said carrying Sky.

"B-B-Buh-Bye, Bloom!" Sky said then giggled.

Everyone then left and the maids/servants cleaned up and trashed away the torn-up wrappers on the floor.

"Okay, Bloom time for bed!" Miriam said picking up Bloom.

Then Daphne came in holding a little small and neatly wrapped box.

"Look! We forgot to open this one! I wonder what's inside!" Daphne squealed giving the small box to her mother.

"Hmmm…..how can we forget this one? It's from one of the famous planets, Eracklyon!" Miriam said taking the small gift and opening it from the top.

They both then gave out a loud gasp.

"How come Bloom gets all the wonderful things?" Daphne screamed in a playful but also envious tone.

Miriam then held up a necklace made from gold with a 12-karrot heart-shaped diamond placed in the middle. The necklace was too long for Bloom to wear as a baby. Then Miriam spotted a note inside.

"What's this?" Miriam said then started reading the note,

"_Dear Bloom, _

_As you may see, our little present is a golden necklace and behind the diamond there is your name carved on neatly with your date of birth. Also, you may also see that this necklace is too long for you right now so you may wear it when you are maybe 16._

_Love,_

The Royal Eracklyon Family

"Well that explains it," Miriam said putting away the necklace in the box again, "Okay, come on baby! Let's go! Time to go sleep!"

Bloom held her hands out to her mom and her mom carried her to her room.

**4 years later**

Bloom (now 5 yrs. old) ran out to her garden and to her seat on a fancy kiddies table.

"Welcome, friends!" Bloom said very child-like,

"Yeah! Now let's get this started already!" a little girl with blonde frizzy hair complained.

"Just chill, Stell!" a Japanese little girl with blue hair in tight pom-poms said.

"Musa is right. You need to calm down Stella," a cute little girl with light brown with a flower in her hair said.

"Okay, Okay! But promise me that I will give you girls make-overs!" Stella squealed.

"Hmmm…I don't know. I don't trust you right now," the princess of Tides said.

"Come on girls! We shouldn't fight! We have a Tea party here!" Bloom shouted.

"Actually, this is called a Tea Session," corrected a little girl with purple-ish hair.

Suddenly, a pack of water balloons hit and splashed them! Then, 6 boys looking like they're 6-years-old came running out screaming and laughing.

"Haha!!! You girls got wet!" a brunette little boy holding 4 water balloons shouted, "Nice plan to wet these girls, Riven!"

"Thanks! I knew this was going to work!" Riven said still holding 4 water balloons.

"You little girls always get pranked by us boys!" a blonde little boy hollered.

Then the little boys started laughing and again kept throwing water balloons at the poor innocent little girls until…

"STOOOOOPPP!!!!!!!!"

The boys then stopped throwing and kept silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! LOOK AT THE GIRL!!!! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE POOPED ON HER DRESS!!!!" the boys shouted and laughed harder every time.

The boys were pointing at Bloom and kept laughing at her and teasing her. Bloom was just there standing with her head down in embarrassment while tears flowed down like a waterfall down her cheeks. At the back of Bloom's dress, there was dirt smudged at her bottom and it did really look like she pooped on it.

The boys were still laughing and laughing, especially Sky!

"AWWW…did the little girl have an accident?" Sky mocked and laughed harder.

Suddenly, all the boys felt slaps, punches, and wedgies being given to them.

"OOOOWWWWW!!!!!!" All the boys cried in pain while touching their cheeks and bottoms.

The boys fell on the floor and looked up to see who did it. They surprised to see that the girls did it! Stella & Flora slapped them, Tecna punched them, and Musa & Layla gave them wedgies.

"That will be the last you will ever hurt us!!!! Capeesh?!" all the girls shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Riven started getting up, "Well, what if we do?"

Musa then twisted his arm, dropped him on the ground, and jumped on him with her elbow hitting his back first.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riven cried with tears.

"Anyone else?" Musa spitted at the boys.

Then Brandon stood up.

"Me!" Brandon said with a brave front, "I'm not scared of you! I am bigger than you and stronger! So back off!!!"

Musa was about to do the same to Brandon as she did with Riven, but Stella pulled her back.

"Wait, Musa! Let me handle this one!" Stella pleaded with a mischievous smirk.

Musa nodded. Stella took Musa's place and started winking flirtatiously at Brandon.

"Hey there, Mr. Big-and-Strong," Stella said in her cute little voice, "If you are what you say you are then go ahead and punch me! I know that if you are strong then you can resist my cute baby looks!"

Stella then made a puppy dog look. Brandon took a step forward and raised his fist behind his head and was about to punch her…until his other hand grabbed it. Brandon tried again to punch Stella but then again, his other hand stopped it.

Brandon sighed, "I…I can't do it. I…can't punch a beautiful innocent little girl."

Brandon hung his head in shame but also blushed.

"See!" Stella shouted in victory, "I told you! But…I said I was too cute not too beautiful or innocent."

"Sky!!!!!" Jolene sang, "Come on, son! The Queen of Sparx requested for us to have a delicious meal! Now come on! You don't want to miss it!"

The little blonde prince ran to his mother along with his other friends, but before leaving, Sky and Brandon took a quick glance of Bloom and Stella.

"Come on, Bloom! Let's go!" Flora said patting Bloom's shoulder.

Bloom wiped her tears and went inside with her friends hoping to get pay back with the boys.

(Dinner Table)

Bloom was sitting next to her sister and Stella was on Bloom's right side. Sky and the boys then came in looking embarrassed because their parents made them wear ridiculous-looking baby tuxedos.

"May I…sit here?" Sky asked Bloom while blushing.

Bloom hesitated for about a minute and before you know it, Sky just sat down!

"HEY!" Bloom shouted, "I never said that you could! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!!!!"

Bloom tried pushing Sky off, but he didn't even budge or move an inch. Bloom then gave up with a sigh.

"Finished?" Sky asked mockingly at Bloom, who was now panting at her seat.

"Fine!" Bloom shouted while hanging her head down in shame.

"Idiot," Sky silently said.

"What?" Bloom whispered to Sky.

"Hm…nothing," Sky tried to hide.

"Okay, dinner's here!!!" Jolene shouted while patting her son's head.

Brandon took a seat next to Stella, Riven next to an angry Musa, Timmy next to a scary-looking Tecna, Helia next to a mad Flora, and Ophir next a Layla with a bad attitude showing on her face.

"We are so going to get payback!" all the girls shouted in their heads (except for Flora).

**11 years later**

"_Wow! A lot of years have passed already! I'm already sixteen but I still feel as if I'm a little girl just like eleven years ago," Bloom said in her mind, "Anyways, I can't wait to be in Alfea! I wonder if the driver even knows where to go because I never gave him any directions."_

Bloom sat in her blue limousine and was looking out her tainted window. She was waiting to be dropped off on her High School, Alfea.

"We're here, Princess!" the driver said as he opened the car doors for her.

Bloom stepped out and breathed in the fresh air.

"Ahh…I just love the smell of fresh air!" Bloom said while twirling, "Thank you for driving me, Eustace! That'll be all!"

"The honor is all mine, Princess. Now, have a lovely semester in Alfea!" Eustace replied while driving off.

Bloom started walking to the gates of Alfea along with her maids & servants that are carrying her luggage.

"State your name, your home planet, and your dorm number," a middle-aged woman said to Bloom.

"I am Princess Bloom of Sparx and my dorm number is 503," Bloom said.

"Let's see…oh yes! Princess Bloom! Welcome to this school, Princess!" the woman said while bowing, "I am one of the teachers and also the Vice Principal of this school. My name is Griselda but you may call me Ms. Griselda."

Bloom walked in the school grounds and walked into her dorm.

"Okay, you can just leave them here. I can unpack by myself," Bloom said.

The maids and servants left after laying down Bloom's luggage.

"Well I should get started especially since I have 20 luggage to unpack!" Bloom said while starting.

2 hours later…

"Finished!" Bloom gave a long sigh and laid down on her bed.

"OH MY GOSH!!! BLOOM IS THAT YOU?!!!!" a high voice shouted.

"WAIT! I know that voice! Could it be?" Bloom said and looked at her best friend, "STELLA!!!!"

The two best friends hugged each other and started talking.

"Girl, why aren't you dressed?" Stella said showing Bloom her Solarian golden dress.

"What do you mean? Is there a dance?" Bloom asked confused.

"DUH!!! The girls are already dressed and ready! Didn't you hear about the Welcome Dance for the first years?" Stella said.

"I haven't heard of that! OH MY GOSH!! I GOTTA GET READY!!!" Bloom panicked while searching for her dancing dress.

Bloom looked through her walk-in closet for the dress while Stella searched through her make-up kit for Bloom.

"FOUND IT!!!!" both Bloom and Stella shouted in unison.

Bloom quickly wore her dress and Stella quickly put make-up on Bloom.

"Good. We made it! The dance is just starting. Now let's go!" Bloom said and ran down the stairs without Stella.

Bloom started running down the stairs but then she swore that she saw a swan look at her and tell her that danger was coming. Then, she accidentally missed one step and tripped! She came flying off the stairs and almost landed on the floor with her head landing first but…she was caught!

"Huh?" Bloom said slowly opening her eyes, "Who…saved me?"

Bloom swore she saw strands of blonde hair that belonged to her savior.

"Hey! Remember me?"

**Well I hope that you like this chapter!!! Anyways, R&R!!!! Also, updates will be here soon!!!**


End file.
